Opposites Attract
by wh4ts3rn4m3
Summary: There's a new titan in town, a girl with fire powers named Aidan. Aqualad takes a liking...idk sucky summary. pairings...robstar, bbrae, cybee, aqualad and the new chick i made up
1. Chapter 1

Summary: the titans east are staying with the teen titans for the summer when they meet a new hero, a girl with fire power named aidan. Aqualad takes a liking. Pairings…robstar, bbrae, cybee, aqualad and new chick

Chapter 1

The titans are in their living room when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," robin said as he got up to answer the door. It was the titans east.

"Hey robin, what's up?" bumble bee greeted him.

"hey, come in,"

bumble bee walked in shortly followed by aqualad, speedy, and mas y menos. They all sat down on the couch.

"so, what did we miss since we last saw you guys?" bee asked cyborg.

"well…" cyborg paused and looked over at robin and starfire, who were sitting very close on the couch; robin had his arm around her.

"finally!" bee said, "it took you two long enough."

Robin grinned and starfire blushed and giggled. Raven rolled her eyes.

Something beeped on the radar, robin rushed to the computer.

"titans, trouble."

As they got closer to the point where the signal was coming from, they saw an explosion coming from the streets.

"could it be our friend hot spot?" starfire wondered

"I doubt it," raven answered her. They approached the large mass of smoke that was now covering the street.

"cinderblock?" robin said as he saw the large piece of rock, "how could he cause an explosion?"

cyborg shrugged.

"titans, go!" robin commanded. The titans all ran off in different directions, but before any of them had even gotten a good hit in, cinderblock fell down.

"uh, good work guys…" robin said, sounding confused.

They all looked around at each other and shrugged.

"I guess so," bumble bee replied.

They saw a small figure coming out of the smoke, some of the titans prepared for battle again. When the figure came closer, they could see that it was a rather small girl, and they powered down. She had long, red hair with a random blue streak in the front. The girl was dressed on the punk side in torn black jeans and a black tank top.

"uh, hi," the girl said hesitantly, "what's up?"

"did you just take down cinderblock?" beast boy said, surprised.

The girl turned around to look at their fallen enemy, and then turned back around to face the green boy.

"Yeah, uh huh," she nodded.

"sweet! I'm beast boy!"

she laughed and shook his hand, "I'm Aidan."

"Nice to meet you," robin said approaching her, "I'm robin, and we're the teen titans."

Aidan smiled, "yeah, I've heard about you guys. And you're the titans east, right?" she asked, looking at bumble bee.

"that's right," bumble bee said as she walked toward the small group crowding around the new girl, "those are some pretty intense fire powers, you have there."

Aidan laughed again. "Thanks." The rest of the titans came over.

"hello, would you like to be my new friend?" starfire demanded, while towering over aidan.

"kay," aidan replied. Starfire jumped and clapped and grabbed aidan in a bone-crushing hug.

"that's starfire," robin said, "she's part of the team along with raven and cyborg." He said pointing them out to her.

Aidan waved at them, smiling nicely.

"and allow me to introduce my team," bumble bee started, "aqualad, speedy, mas y menos." Aidan smiled at them. She caught the eyes of aqualad, who had not said a word yet, he was just sort of gawking at aidan until she gave him sort of a strange look.

"uh, are you okay?" she asked him.

"huh? What?" aqualad said as he snapped back into reality. The rest of the titans gave him a weird look, but then went back to talking to aidan.


	2. Chapter 2

K, since someone told me to…here's chapter 2…

Chapter 2

"So, where are you from?" Robin asked her.

"Well, my mom…"Aidan said jokingly, "Pittsburgh." She said honestly this time.

"Cool," Raven said, speaking at last. Aidan turned to the cloaked girl.

"Yep…well I better get going…I'm skipping Spanish class…"Aidan said, winking at Mas y Menos.

"Okay," Robin said hesitantly, "See you around."

"See ya," Aidan said with a smile, and with a burst of flame she ascended into the air.

_Back at the tower…_

"That Aidan chick was pretty cool," Beast Boy stated. Raven nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she seemed most friendly," Starfire agreed.

"I'd like to see more of what she can really do," Robin said.

"Me too," Aqualad mumbled, and the others turned to look at him.

Bumblebee tilted her head, "I think somebody has a crush," she teased him.

Aqualad looked appalled, "Wha-" but he was cut off when the others joined Bee in teasing him.

"Don't worry," Speedy said, "She is pretty hot…literally."

After about thirty seconds of awkward silence, Cyborg spoke up.

"You guys wanna go out for pizza?"

So they did…

After sitting down and ordering, the titans east once again began to tease Aqualad.

"Would you guys just stop?" he said.

Speedy shook his head, "Don't think I can do that."

"Speedy," Bumblebee started, "Don't wear it out."

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

Aqualad shook his head.

Just as they were served, they saw someone approach their table.

"Hey, I know you kids," said the voice of a familiar red-head.

The titans turned around to see their new friend, Aidan, looking at them smiling. Aqualad gaped at her. Aidan lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey, Aidan," Robin said, with a slight grin, "Do you wanna join us?"

"Sure," Aidan said as she took the available chair between Aqualad and Raven.

"So…you're Raven," Aidan greeted the cloaked girl.

"Yeah, that's me," Raven replied.

"Cool," Aidan said, "So what kind of music do you like?"

As Raven and Aidan were having their deep conversation about which bands they liked, Raven noticed Aqualad, and the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off of their fellow super-hero. Raven leaned to the side to look at him, and to give him a strange look. She grinned evilly.

"Wha," he started.

"Oh, nothing," Raven replied. Aidan turned around to face him. She also gave him an odd look.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked him.

"Uh," he began, "yes."

"Well, if you aren't, puke that way," Aidan said, pointing at Speedy. Speedy backed his chair away from Aqualad. Bumblebee laughed. Aidan shook her head and continued talking to Raven, who she found out had a lot in common with herself.

Just as they were served pizza, they heard a loud crash coming from down town.

"Titans, trouble," Robin said.

"Does he say that a lot?" Aidan asked Raven.

"Uh, yeah," Raven replied, as the Titans took off following their leader, Robin.

Aidan lifted into the air following her new friend, Raven.

"You can fly?" Raven asked.

"Um, no," Aidan answered sarcastically, "It's an illusion!"

Raven laughed.

"You can laugh?" Aidan asked.

Raven gave her a mean, but friendly look (if that made any sense to you whatsoever, please tell me, I will be amazed.) They were then joined by Starfire and Bumblebee, since they can fly also.

"Friends, do either of you know what is going on?" Starfire asked them.

"No, sorry Starfire," Raven replied.

"I LIKE BEANS!" Aidan yelled very loudly.

"Oh, I also enjoy the consumption of beans!" Starfire replied. Bumblebee and Raven gave them both strange looks.

"So, what do you think of the city?" Bumblebee asked her.

"Uh, I haven't really gotten used to it yet, but from what I've seen it's nice," Aidan replied on a more serious note.

"Cool, you should stay a while, we like you here," Bee told her.

"I'm thinking about it," Aidan said.

As the Titans approached their target, the four girls landed next to the seven boys. The High Five was apparently robbing a bank, and destroying things on the way.

"Who are they?" Aidan asked Bee as Robin went into another one of his pre-battle speeches.

"The High Five…I used to go to school with them," Bee answered.

"But, why is there six of them?" Aidan asked.

"A lot of people wonder that."

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted as the titans zoomed off in different directions.

"Does that include me?" Aidan yelled.

"Yes!" Several of the Titans yelled back.

"Oh, cool," Aidan said with a grin.

Aidan followed some of the Titans who looked like they could use a hand, among them, of course Aqualad. He fell down after being attacked by Jinx, and Aidan ran over to him to help him up. He looked at her, shocked, and then he realized that he was supposed to take her hand so she could help him get up.

Aidan pulled Aqualad to his feet, smiled at him, and then threw a punch of fire at Jinx, who went after the two of them again. After the high five finally ran off, the titans and Aidan gathered around Robin.

"Good work, team. Aidan," he said turning to her, "We could use someone with your powers on our team." Aidan raised her eyebrows. "Would you like to come back to the Tower with us?" he finished.

"Whoa, yeah sure, you guys are cool," Aidan replied with a thumbs up.

"Awesome," Beast boy said, approaching her. "So, how's life?"

"Good, you?" Aidan said politely.

"Pretty good," Beast Boy replied.

"That's good," Aidan said. She then tripped him while he was walking, so that he fell on Raven, who caught him. The titans laughed, and Raven and Beast Boy blushed and took a few steps away from each other.

"That seemed appropriate," Aidan shrugged.

"Yes, it was quite amusing," Starfire told her.

"Thanks, Star," Aidan said.

Starfire smiled. Once again, Aqualad was plain out staring at Aidan, and this time Starfire was the one to notice. She leaned to the side and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What?" He responded, finishing his word this time.

"Nothing," Starfire said quickly.

Aidan turned around to face Aqualad. She put her hands on her hips and grinned at him. Aqualad turned red and grinned back.

Brief Beast boy and Raven moment, there will probably be more of those…please review and give me ideas, I'm running out of them…Tell me if you think I should bring Terra into the story or not, and tell me if you like Aidan. Please review so I can do more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, thank you to the one person who reviewed that last two chapters…you're my hero. Everyone else, please review, I'm desperate.

Chapter 3

_Back at the Tower_

"So, Aidan," Robin began, "What's your story?"

"Um,"

"I mean, where did you get your powers? And what's your background and stuff like that?" Robin said more clearly.

"Well, I'm not really sure where I got my powers…I just got really mad at this girl at recess in like third grade, and I just sort of, shot fire at her. I don't know. Then I learned how to control my powers more, and here I am," Aidan said. "Oh yeah, and obviously I got kicked out of elementary school."

"How did you end up here?" Speedy asked.

"I was bored, and I just wanted to go somewhere different, meet some cool people," she smiled, "so this place checked out pretty well."

"Well, we hope that you can stay a while. We could use someone like you on our team," Robin told her. Aidan beamed.

"Thanks. I plan on staying; you guys are good kids," Aidan said with a grin.

"Well, if you plan on staying the night, you can probably bunk with Starfire or Bumblebee," Robin began.

"She can stay in my room," Raven said.

"Or you can stay in Raven's room," Robin finished.

"Okay, thanks Raven," Aidan said to her new friend. The two girls smiled at each other.

Beast Boy and Aqualad sat by each other on the couch in deep conversation about Aqualad's new crush on Aidan.

"Seriously dude, if you like her, then just talk to her," Beast boy began.

"How about we make a deal," Aqualad began with a slightly maniacal grin. "I'll talk to Aidan if you talk to Raven."

Beast boy's green skin turned red with embarrassment.

"We all know that you like her," Aqualad said, "Don't deny it."

"Fine," Beast boy said, "I'll talk to Raven, but then you have to talk to Aidan."

"Fine," Aqualad said, also turning red.

"And no putting it off," Beast boy said.

"Sure," Aqualad agreed, "I'll talk to her sometime today. You have to do the same with Raven." Beast boy nodded.

"Friends, has anyone seen Bumblebee or Cyborg?" Starfire said as she walked into the living room. The rest of the team looked at each other. Beast boy and the Titans east all had slight grins on their faces.

"They went out," Speedy told her. Starfire giggled, and then joined the rest of the team.

"Robin, perhaps we could also do the hanging out after dinner," Starfire suggested.

"Sure, Star," Robin said to his girlfriend. Starfire smiled widely and then hugged him. Starfire left the living room to go back to her room.

Aidan and Raven were sitting on the couch, once again talking about their interests.

Beast Boy slowly approached Raven.

"Uh, hey Raven," he began, "whatcha doin'?"

Raven looked at him oddly; he was grinning like a maniac and his cheeks were still pink.

"Uh, sitting," Raven said to him, and then turned to Aidan to give her and odd look. Aidan shrugged.

"I was wondering," he began slowly, "would you like to do something after dinner?" he said the last part very quickly.

Raven blinked. "Sure," she said nonchalantly.

"Oh, really?" Beast boy said, now smiling even more widely. "Great! I'll see you after dinner."

"Uh huh," Raven said, and Beast boy walked back to sit with Aqualad.

Aidan grinned at her. "I told you he likes you."

Raven put her head down as she blushed, "I guess you did."

"You're blushing," Aidan said, pointing out the obvious.

"Thanks for telling me that," Raven said.

Aidan laughed and shook her head, her long shiny hair swishing from side to side. Of course, Aqualad noticed this and was even more attracted to her. He stared at her until Beast boy slapped him on the back of his head to bring him back into reality.

"Uh, was I staring at her again?" he asked quietly.

Beast Boy nodded. "Dude, talk to her. I asked Raven out, so you have to ask Aidan out."

"What? I never agreed to that," Aqualad said.

"What, so now you don't like her?" Beast Boy said too loudly. The rest of the room went quiet.

Aqualad punched him in the arm.

"Ow," Beast boy said.

While Beast Boy complained about his arm, Aidan came over to the two boys.

"Hey guys," she greeted them as she sat down across from them.

"Hi Aidan," Beast Boy said.

"H-hello," Aqualad stuttered.

"Hi," she said with a chuckle at Aqualad's awkwardness around her.

"So Beast Boy, you and Raven ready for your hot date tonight?" she teased. He once again turned red and smiled.

"That's what I thought," Aidan said. "So, Aqualad, how are you?"

Stunned that she was talking to him, Aqualad took a couple seconds to respond. "Uh, fine, how are you?" He said quickly.

"I'm doin' alright," she stated. Beast Boy glared at him. Aqualad shrugged and grinned.

"Hey, Aidan, are you doing anything tonight?" Aqualad finally said in a normal, non-stuttering voice.

Aidan laughed nervously, "No, are you?"

"No. But I was wondering if you would want to go somewhere with me," he said, staring into her midnight blue eyes.

Aidan smiled, "Sure. I'd love to. See you tonight." She walked back to the couch to sit with Raven.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked. Aidan laughed.

"You're really red," Raven told her.

"Oh, about that. Well, it looks like we both have a date for tonight," Aidan told her.

Raven gasped. "Aqualad?"

Aidan laughed and nodded.

Raven grinned. "Have fun."

"You too," Aidan said.

Robin and Speedy couldn't help but overhear their fellow teammates' conversations, and came over to tease them.

"So, Aqualad," Speedy began, "How's Aidan?"

Aqualad couldn't help but turn red and grin.

"I thought so," Speedy said evily.

"So girls," Robin said, sitting in between them on the couch. "You two ready for your dates tonight?"

"No, are you?" Aidan replied.

"Uh, not really," Robin said, not being able to think of anything better to say.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Raven said.

"Hmm, I'm not," Aidan said, "Poor Starfire, this is what she has to deal with."

Raven shook her head. The doors opened and Cyborg and Bumblebee walked in; Cyborg has his arm around her shoulders.

"Awww, that's cute," Raven said, grinning. Bumblebee laughed, and she and Cyborg separated. Bumblebee came over to sit with the other two girls on the couch, and Cyborg went to sit with the boys.

"So, girls, what's up?" Bee greeted them. Both Aidan and Raven blushed and grinned a little. "Ooo, this sounds juicy. Tell me what's goin' on."

"Tell us what you and Cyborg did that made you so happy," Aidan said with a slightly evil grin on her face.

Bumblebee turned slightly red. "I asked first."

"They both have dates tonight," Speedy said, butting into their conversation.

Bee gawked. "Omigod, who with?"

"Raven's going with Beast Boy and Aidan's going with Aqualad," Robin said this time, also butting into their conversation.

"OMIGOD!" Bumblebee shrieked.

"Yeah, you have to not do that," Raven said.

"I agree," Aidan said.

"Sorry," Bee said, "So, what are you guys going to wear?" she said more quietly.

Raven and Aidan glanced at each other, with clueless looks on their faces.

"Uh," they said in unison.

"Well, come on, we'll all go to the mall and find something," Bee told them. Starfire flew into the room.

"Oh, may I also come to the mall of shopping?" she asked.

"Sure, Star," Bumblebee said.

Starfire jumped for joy. "What is the occasion?"

"These two have dates tonight," Bee told her, grinning.

Starfire squealed possibly ten times louder than Bumblebee did and hugged both Raven and Aidan.

"Ow, my organs," Raven said.

"I don't have organs, I have pianos," Aidan stated. The other three girls looked at her cluelessly. "Never mind," she finished.

"Oh, I get it," Raven said nonchalantly.

"Come, friends. We have no time to spare. We must go to the mall of shopping," Starfire said, dragging Aidan and Raven by their wrists.

_At the mall…_

The four girls walked into several department stores, not being able to find anything that either of the two girls in need of clothes liked. Finally, they came across the section of the mall with a Hot Topic and Pac Sun.

"Here we go," Aidan said hopefully.

They all walked in. Starfire attracted some odd looks in Hot Topic, but she didn't notice. Her and Bumblebee began picking stuff off of shelves and throwing them at the two girls.

Eventually, Aidan and Raven both had something to wear. Raven had picked out a black and purple mini skirt and a purple t-shirt to go with it. Aidan had picked out a red plaid mini skirt and a black tank top to go with it. After getting jewelry and shoes to go with their new outfits, the girls went back to the tower just in time for dinner.

_Back at the Tower_…

"That took you long enough," Cyborg joked.

"Well, considering they were dragging us into Aeropostal (sry if I spelled that wrong)," Raven said. Aidan shuddered. Bumblebee laughed.

"What did you guys buy?" Beast boy said curiously, trying to look into Raven's bag.

"You'll see later," Raven said, snatching the bag away.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you reviewers!

Chapter 4

The four titans girls were in Starfire's room, hurrying to prepare Aidan and Raven for their dates. Bumblebee was trying to convince Aidan to do something different with her hair.

"Come on Aidan, it would look so good if you would just wear it up," Bee told her.

"No!" said Aidan, "I like it down."

"Fine! I give up!" Bee stated, throwing her arms up. "Please?"

Aidan shook her head. Meanwhile, Starfire was trying to put makeup on Raven, and failing miserably. Aidan came over to them.

"Here, Starfire, let me do it," Aidan offered. Starfire handed her the eyeliner pencil. After cleaning off Raven's face, which now resembled an abstract painting, Aidan put some black eyeliner on her and a little mascara.

"There ya go," Aidan said.

"Really? I thought it looked better before," Bee smirked.

"So anyway," Aidan said turning to Bee, "Did you and Cyborg have fun?"

"Yes, we did," Bee grinned.

"What were you kids doing?"

"Ya know, hanging out."

"Uh huh, sure," Raven said.

"I'll tell you guys when you get back from your dates," Bee promised, "Star, shouldn't you be getting ready too?"

"Um, yes," Starfire said.

After the girls were finally ready, they all walked into the living room together.

Beast boy was pleading with Cyborg to let him take his car; Robin was sitting at the table with Speedy, Mas, and Menos, but Aqualad wasn't in the room.

"Oh, hi Raven," Beast Boy said with a grin. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Beast Boy eyed her up. Raven blushed and looked down.

"Um, are you ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah, whenever you are," he said, grinning.

"Okay," Raven said hesitantly. Beast Boy grinned wider, took her by the hand and dragged her out. The other girls laughed, as Raven looked back at them, looking terrified. The door opened, and Aqualad walked in very quickly, not looking where he was going.

"Is Aidan in here? Where is she?" he said quickly as he bumped into her and almost knocked her over. Aidan laughed nervously.

"Oh, there you are," he said, sounding out of breath.

"Yeah, here I am," Aidan said with a smile that made Aqualad turn a brilliant shade of red. He was wearing jeans and a navy blue hoodie, which was quite a difference from his usual spandex.

"Uh," Aqualad mumbled as he looked at Aidan. "You look good," He stuttered.

"Thanks, so do you," she said slowly. They stood there for a moment in very awkward silence.

"Shouldn't you two be going?" Bumble bee said, breaking the silence.

"Probably," Aidan said, looking at her date.

"Yeah," Aqualad said dumbly. He motioned for Aidan to follow him as he began to walk out the door.

"Kids these days," Cyborg said, shaking his head.

_Beast Boy and Raven_

Since Cyborg refused to let Beast Boy use his car, he and Raven were forced to walk.

"Uh, where are we going?" Raven asked him.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would tell me where you wanted to go," Beast Boy said, still holding her hand.

"Uh, couldn't we just go to the mall or something?" she suggested.

"Sure! Do you wanna see a movie? Wicked Scary 3 is out," Beast boy said hopefully.

"Um, sure," she hesitated.

_Aqualad and Aidan_

"Sooo," Aidan began, trying to break the silence that followed them out the door and in the direction of the movie theater at the mall, "How are you?"

Aqualad looked at her, trying to think of what to say. After about three minutes, he managed to spit out the words, "Good, how are you?"

Aidan laughed, "Why are you so shy around me?" She said looking into his eyes. Aqualad returned her stare. For the first time, he managed to talk to her without a hint of awkwardness and looked her straight in the eyes, "I really like you, Aidan." (yeah, I know, fluffy, but somehow cute )

_Back to BB and Rae…_

After buying their tickets and popcorn, the two superheroes went into the dark theater to find a seat. Beast Boy and Raven were still holding hands, but he didn't have to drag her, they walked together into the movie theater.

"So where do you want to sit?" he asked her. Raven shrugged. Beast boy lead her to the front row.

Raven shook her head, "Bad idea." She muttered to herself knowing that he would be hiding under the chair the whole time. They sat down dead center of the front row.

"Dude, this is going to be so awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Raven said in monotone.

_Yeah I know this is getting annoying, deal with it. Back to Aqualad and Aidan…_

Aqualad walked into the movie theater with his arm around Aidan, now a great amount less nervous around her. Aqualad attempted to pay for his date's ticket, but she punched him in the arm and insisted that he didn't.

"Stop it, I'm paying," Aidan said.

"No, you aren't," he said.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"Yes," he said firmly.

"Fine."

They walked into the movie theater (that happened to be the same one that Raven and BB were in…dramatic music plays) hand in hand and sat in the back row.

_Ahaha suspense…Robin and Starfire's turn. _

Robin and Starfire were also at the movies, but not seeing the same one as the other couples because Starfire didn't like scary movies, so they went to see "Fluffy gooey Movie for People who Didn't Want to see Wicked Scary 3". I have nothing else to say on this matter since it is mainly a BBxRae and AqualadxAidan story. Sorry if you wanted more RobStar fluff…you're not gonna get it until later as I'm concentrating on the other four right now. Be patient, my RobxStar fans.

_And now we go back to BB and Rae…_

They heard the doors open, and Raven turned around to see two figures walk in. One was a rather tall boy with long black hair, and the other was a very small girl with long red hair.

"Aidan!" Raven yelled across the theater as the two sat down in the very back row. A couple people "Ssshhh!" ed her. The red haired girl looked around and saw her purple-haired friend waving frantically at her. Aidan laughed and saluted her. Beast Boy also turned around and waved at Aqualad. He waved back.

Rae and BB turned back around to face the screen.

"So, why did you decide to ask me out all of a sudden?" Raven asked him.

"Why did you accept?" Beast Boy said with a grin.

"I asked first," she snarled.

He shrugged, "Me and Aqualad made a deal that if I talked to you that he would talk to Aidan." Raven looked at him uncertainly. "Because he likes Aidan and I like you." (aww cute…)

_Yep, back to Aidan and Aqualad we go…_

The movie was finally starting. Aqualad and Aidan stopped talking and faced the screen. (don't worry, they weren't talking about anything important, I would have put that in) So the movie started, and they both began to watch. Sry, but nothing exciting happens with these two, so back to…

_BB and Raven_

Just as Raven had anticipated, Beast Boy was scared out of his mind and was jumping all over his date and trying to hide behind her; Raven didn't mind. She shoved him back into his seat and smiled at him. He smiled back, but then something scary happened in the movie and literally jumped on top of her. Nothing else to report here. And then yadda yadda yadda, the movie ended. Now for the fun parts!

After the movie ended, the two couples met up with each other for a brief moment.

"So, what were you kids doing down there? He was like, on top of you," Aidan asked Raven.

Raven blushed, "He was scared," she said quietly. Aidan laughed.

"What about you and Aqualad?" Raven asked.

"We didn't do anything," Aidan stated, "Yet," she finished with a grin. Both the girls laughed.

Beast boy and Aqualad were also discussing their dates so far.

"So, did you and Aidan do anything yet?" BB asked his friend.

"No," Aqualad said sadly, "I haven't gotten up the nerve to do anything yet." Beast Boy laughed. "What, I noticed you climbing all over Raven. Were you scared or something?" This immediately shut Beast Boy up.

"I wasn't scared!" he said as his voice cracked. Aqualad patted him on the back.

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

And then the two parted ways to continue with their dates.

_BB and Rae_

Beast Boy insisted on going to the arcade after that, so they walked out of the mall holding hands once again. Neither of the two could think of anything to say, so they both just glanced at one another every now and then and then blushed and turned away. Raven glanced at the ground to see the shadow of a girl running towards them.

"Beast Boy!" said a familiar voice. The couple looked up to see none other than…sry, I have to put in the suspense. You can probably guess who it is….

_Aidan and Aqualad_

After the movie ended, they both decided to just talk a walk together and talk. (meAwww…) They walked together on the board walk holding hands, not saying very much. Finally, they came to a bridge with a really pretty view of the ocean and of titans tower. They stopped. Aidan leaned on the railing and gazed at the ocean.

"I'm really glad you asked me to go out, Aqualad," she said, still looking at the ocean.

"Me too," he said, smiling. Aidan turned to look at him.

She smiled. "How are you?"

"Do you ask everyone that six times a day?" he laughed.

"Just when I can't think of anything else to say," she told him. "There's a lot that I want to say, I just need to wait for the right moment," she added, blushing so deeply that her face matched her hair.

"Me too," Aqualad said, also turning red.

_Bob and Quakers the wonder duck…_

"I love you quakers, the wonder duck," bob said. (just threw that in for randomness)

_BB and Rae_

"Terra?" Beast Boy exclaimed. He felt Raven release his hand and take a few steps back. "How are you alive? What happened?"

"I don't know!" she said. Terra ran up to him, about to kiss him, but Beast Boy pushed her away. Terra looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Terra. But I don't like you that way anymore," he told her. "But I still want to be friends."

Terra smiled. She noticed Raven standing behind him with her head down. She leaned down next to him and whispered.

"You guys make a really cute couple." And then smiled and walked away without another word. Beast boy turned around to face Raven.

"Raven?" he pulled her around to face him. She looked up slowly at the green boy that now had his hands on her shoulders. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Beast Boy grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. She didn't try to stop him. (tee hee )

_Aidan and Aqualad_

"So, what's on your mind?" she asked him.

"A lot," he responded, starring into her very sparkly eyes. They were such an odd color, he thought as he looked into them. Midnight blue. Aidan smiled.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Better," he said, smiling very widely. He took her hand in his, and noticed how warm it was, probably a result of her powers.

"I love you," he told her quietly. (very fluffy, but ya had to be expecting that sooner or later)

Aidan smiled. "I love you too." Aqualad leaned in very slowly.

"Go on," Aidan said after about five seconds of waiting. Aqualad did as she said and kissed her.

After that, Aidan decided became the seventh titan after Terra rejoined the team. Beast Boy and Raven, of course, became boyfriend and girlfriend, and Terra was cool with that. Aidan and Terra became very close friends as well. Aidan and Aqualad are officially bf and gf, as well, but don't get to hang out as much as Rae and BB. Starfire and Robin, I lied about putting more in about them. Sry. And ya know, Bee and Cyborg are a couple as well…I hope you liked it, this was my first fan-fic. Pleeeease tell me what you thought, I can handle it, and tell me what you thought of Aidan, because I pretty much based her on myself. Thanks for reading!

11


	5. Chapter 5

Well since I didn't get any reviews when I tried to start a sequel to this…I'm just gonna continue it in this story, I'll get more hits that way. So here ya go.

Chapter 6

The Teen Titans, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra sat in the living room. Their fellow team member, Aidan had been on vacation in Ireland for the past month, and was coming back today. The doorbell rang, and Robin got up to answer it. It was Aqualad.

"Hey," Robin said.

Aqualad nodded to him. "Is Aidan here yet?" he asked hopefully.

Robin shook his head. Aqualad sighed, and walked in to sit down with the rest of the team.

"Hey Beast Boy," he greeted the green boy. BB got up from his seat next to Raven and walked over to Aqualad.

"Aquadude! What's up?" He said as he gave him a high five.

After about another hour or so of mindless chatting about nothing important, the doorbell rang again. Aqualad jumped out of his seat to answer the door.

"Aidan!" he said.

"Aqualad!" the red-haired girl said as she threw her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him.

"Get a room," Terra mumbled, as Aqualad grinned.

Aidan gasped. "Terra!" she said as she ran over to embrace her blonde friend.

Aidan screamed again when she saw Raven and ran over to hug her.

"Good to see you," Raven greeted her friend. Aidan laughed. Starfire then got up and grabbed the short girl in a bone-crushing hug.

"Aidan! It is glorious to see that you have returned from your vacationing," She said.

"Good to see you too, Star." After Aidan had hugged everyone on the team, they all decided to go out for pizza.

Aidan and Aqualad dragged behind the rest of the team, walking hand-in-hand. Aqualad was trying to fill her in with everything she had missed, but he had missed a lot too, so this was sort of pointless.

A loud crash came from down-town.

"The pizza will have to wait," Robin said grimly. Aidan followed the other three girls in the air and Aqualad ran behind the rest of the guys.

They reached the point where the sound had come from. Terra gasped and nearly fell off of the boulder she was riding when they saw who it was.

"Slade," Robin said grimly, like he had so many times before. Raven gasped too.

"What?" Aidan said cluelessly.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled. The eight teens shot off in different directions after their long-time enemy.

Slade had Terra, who was still in shock, trapped in a corner and was approaching her.

"Hello, Terra," he said.

"Wha-no! I destroyed you!" Terra yelled. A fireball shot out of Aidan's fist and hit Slade in the back, knocking him over, and away from Terra.

"Terra? What are you doing?" Aidan asked her.

"It-it's impossible!" Terra stuttered.

"Terra, he came back," Beast Boy said, walking over to the two girls.

Terra gaped at him.

"He-o shit, I'll explain later," Beast Boy said as he transformed into a fly and dodged Slade. Aidan and Terra shot up into the air when Slade tried attacking them next; however, when Aidan lifted off the ground, Slade grabbed a hold of her ankle and pulled her down. She winced as she hit the ground. Slade picked her by the shoulders and pinned the small girl against the wall.

"Hello, Aidan. I'm quite impressed by you," Slade said.

"Get…off me," Aidan grimaced.

"I have an offer for-" but he couldn't finish his thought because Robin came into the scene and kicked him in the face. Aidan fell to the ground with a thump. She saw Aqualad running over to her. He held out his hand and helped her off of the ground.

"you okay?" he asked. Aidan nodded. The two ran off to help their friends fight again. Robin came out of an alley.

"We lost him," he said. "Aidan, what did he say to you?" he asked, looking at her.

"He said he had an offer or something," Aidan told him. Robin gritted his teeth. Raven shook her head.

"When will he stop?" Terra said miserably.

"Wait, what's going on? Who was that guy?" Aidan said hurriedly.

"Forget it, let's just go get pizza," Aqualad said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Mmkay, so there ya go. Please Review…it'll make me happy, and I'll give you a cookie. I'm trying, so no flames please. Also, I want to hook Terra up with somebody, so please give me suggestions for that.


End file.
